Vacato
Vacato (バカト, Bakato)—codenamed Burzo (ブルゾ, Buruzo) to avoid discovery by Hypotherm's Extermination Squads—is one of the descendants of a small band of Saiyan warriors who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He is a major villain in Dragon Ball Revenge, serving as one of Lord Laiyas' Elite, alongside Kale, Kress and Epzoter. Background history Vacato is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the WTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Vacato would take was Burzo, an alien word meaning "rondo of blood" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. Vacato showed great promise to Lord Laiyas early on, and has served as one of his Elites the longest. The level which he enjoys destruction is considered great even in Saiyan terms, though this desire for bloodshed is kept in check by his enjoyment of suddenly unleashing his power on an individual. When Laiyas informed his elites as to Ticholla and Kaalif's betrayal, Vacato was excited to test his worth against another Saiyan warrior, and had absolutely no qualms in hunting the so-called traitors down. However, he considered the new elite recruit Kale with suspicion, as Kale was the older brother of the Ticholla, and was unsure if he could be trusted in the situation because of this. However, he was the first elites to fall to the Revitalized Z-Fighters, and would never see whether or not Kale would prove his suspicions right or not. Trivia Vacato's name is based on and a slight mutation of avocado. Known Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Ki Blast Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan Non-Familial Relationships 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Vacato served Laiyas' Band as one of his four elite, and served him from Laiyas' early rise to power up until the few hours before Laiyas' own demise. He did not trust Kale due to his being both a new recruit to the elites as well as being the brother of the current traitor they were seeking, but did not act on his suspicions out of loyalty to their lord. *Atriplex (crewmate) *Epzoter (crewmate, fellow elite) *Gaccu (crewmate) *Gordo (true leader of the survivors) *Kaalif (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kale (crewmate, fellow elite) *Kardool (crewmate) *Konja (crewmate) *Kress (crewmate, fellow elite) *Laiyas (crew leader) *Lavor (crewmate) *Pare (crewmate) *Rutaba (crewmate) *Sorrelo (crewmate) *"Taneen" (crewmate) *Tatsio (crewmate) *Ticholla (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (crewmate) 'Extermination Squadrons' The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Vacato. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters created by Somarinoa Category:Pages added by Somarinoa